culturefandomcom-20200222-history
Love My Way
Love My Way is a Logie Award winning and critically acclaimed Australian television drama program. It won the AFI award for Best Television Drama Series for each of its three series (2005–2007). Premise Set in Sydney, Love My Way was about a group of 30-somethings dealing with the ups and downs of life. The series revolves around an extended family unit - Frankie Paige and Charlie Jackson are the separated parents of Lou, and Frankie also lives with Charlie's brother, Tom. As the series began, Charlie's new wife Julia is about to have their first child. Frankie's mother, Di and Charlie's mother, Brenda, and father, Gerry, also have a strong presence in the ongoing story, as does Julia's ex-lover Howard, who enters into a relationship with Frankie. Production Produced by John Edwards and Claudia Karvan, Love My Way starred Karvan, Sam Worthington, Dan Wyllie, Asher Keddie, Brendan Cowell, and Alex Cook. As the program was made for subscription television in Australia, it contained stronger material than most Australian programs: regular swearing, drug use and sexual references. When the series was launched, much was made of the connection between Love My Way and The Secret Life of Us: both sharing a star, as well as significant creative talent (Edwards and Perske both were involved in Secret Life, as were series writers like Tony McNamara). However, the series is not a continuation of Secret Life, although it does share some thematic concerns. The star of the series, Claudia Karvan, is also a co-producer, along with having written for the series. Brendan Cowell, who appears as Tom, also worked as script writer for two episodes of Series 1 and three episodes of Series 2. On first airing, the theme song originally by The Psychedelic Furs, this time covered by Magic Dirt, played over the title sequence. Some scenes were filmed on location at the infamously dangerous Cromwell Park. Subscription television The series premiered on FOX8 on 22 November 2004 during the late summer months when commercial TV is in a non-ratings period. During the second season it was moved to W. Channel. In 2007, for its third series, it screened on Showtime. Foxtel has been criticised for moving the show to different channels to encourage viewing of the W. Channel and then for moving the program to Showtime which is not included in the basic package of subscription television in Australia. Cast Main cast * Claudia Karvan as Francesca "Frankie" Paige * Asher Keddie as Julia Jackson * Brendan Cowell as Tom Jackson * Daniel Wyllie as Charlie Jackson * Lynette Curran as Brenda Jackson * Alex Cook as Louise "Lou" Jackson Paige * Gillian Jones as Di Paige * Max Cullen as Gerry Jackson Recurring/guest stars * Ben Mendelsohn as Lewis Feingold * Sam Worthington as Howard Light * Mariel McClorey as Katie * Sam Parsonson as Dylan Feingold * Claire van der Boom as Billie * Sacha Horler as P.K * Damon Herriman as George Wagstaffe * Justine Clarke as Simone * Adelaide Clemens as Harper Awards and nominations AACTA Awards 2015 Wins * AACTA Subscription Television 20th Anniversary Award for Best Drama (one-off award) Australian Film Institute Awards The program has won many Australian Film Institute Awards. 2005 Wins * Best Television Drama Series * Best Direction in Television (for Jessica Hobbs) * Best Television Screenplay * Best Actress in Television (for Claudia Karvan) * Best Supporting Actor in Television (for Max Cullen). 2005 Nominations * Best Actor for Dan Wyllie * Best Achievement in Screen Craft - Cinematography - for Louis Irving 2006 Wins * Best Television Drama Series,Australian Film Institute making it the first show to win that title over two consecutive years in AFI history. 2006 Nominations * Best Actress category for stars Claudia Karvan and Asher Keddie * Best Actor for Dan Wyllie * Best Direction in Television * Best Television Screenplay 2007 Wins * Best Television Drama Series * Best Actress in Television (for Claudia Karvan) 2007 Nominations * Best Actor for Ben Mendelsohn * Best Supporting Actress for Justine Clarke * Best Television Screenplay TV Week Logie Awards 2005 Wins * Most Outstanding Australian Drama 2005 Nominations * Most Outstanding Actor - Brendan Cowell * Most Outstanding Actor - Daniel Wyllie * Most Outstanding Actress - Claudia Karvan * Most Outstanding Actress - Asher Keddie 2006 Wins * Most Outstanding Australian Drama * Most Outstanding Actor - Daniel Wyllie * Most Outstanding Actress - Claudia Karvan 2006 Nominations * Most Outstanding Actor - Brendan Cowell * Most Outstanding Actress - Asher Keddie 2007 Wins * Most Outstanding Australian Drama 2007 Nominations * Most Outstanding Actor - Ben Mendelsohn * Most Outstanding Actor - Daniel Wyllie * Most Outstanding Actress - Claudia Karvan * Most Outstanding Actress - Asher Keddie * Most Outstanding New Talent - Sam Parsonson * Most Popular Actor - Brendan Cowell 2008 Nominations * Most Outstanding Actress - Claudia Karvan * Most Outstanding Actress - Asher Keddie * Most Outstanding Actress - Asher Keddie * Most Outstanding New Talent - Adelaide Clemens ASTRAs ASTRAs * The series also has been nominated at almost every Australian television awards. At the ASTRA Awards (recognising talent in Cable television) it won awards in 2005 and 2006 for Claudia Karvan, Dan Wyllie and Best Drama Program. Asher Keddie and Daniel Wyllie won acting awards in 2007, and the show won Best Drama Program for a third consecutive year. In 2008 Claudia Karvan won her third ASTRA for the series. In its four years, the series was nomination for a total of 25 ASTRAs including nominations for stars Alex Cook, Brendan Cowell and Ben Mendelsohn. Australian Cinematographers Society Awards 2005 Nominations * Cinematographer Louis Irving was nominated for Best Cinematography in Television Australian Screen Music Awards 2005 Wins * Composer Stephen Rae won Best Music for Television Screen Sound Awards for Best Achievement in Sound 2005, 2006, 2007 Nominated * Best Sound In A Drama Series Australian Directors Guild Awards 2007 Nominated * Outstanding Direction in Television Australian Editors Guild Awards 2007 Nominations * Outstanding Editing in Television Drama Australian Writers Guild Award 2008 Nominations * Outstanding Screenplay: Brendan Cowell for episode "The Cemetery Gates" 2007 Wins * Outstanding Screenplay: Tony McNamara for episode "Cold Blooded Creatures" 2007 Nominations * Outstanding Screenplay: Brendan Cowell for episode "The King of the Castle" 2006 Nominations * Outstanding Screenplay: Brendan Cowell for episode "I Know You" 2005 Wins * Outstanding Screenplay: Louise Fox for episode "A Different Planet" 2005 Nominations * Outstanding Screenplay: Jacquelin Perske for episode "Only Mortal" International airings Love My Way was aired as a primetime show in the UK on Five's spin-off channel Fiver. In Sweden it airs on channel 4 (TV4) on Thursday evenings and it also aired in Ireland on RTÉ Two in the early hours of Sunday, Monday and Wednesday. It is also screened in Estonia on ETV during Sunday evenings, and in New Zealand on TVNZ Channel 2 during late Monday evenings. As well, Super Channel (Canada) carries Love My Way. In Mexico is screened on Cosmopolitan. The Netherlands as well. References External links * Foxtel * Showtime * Photos and Information at Australian Television Information Archive * Love My Way at the National Film and Sound Archive * * *[http://aso.gov.au/titles/tv/love-my-way-whats-in-a-name/ Love My Way - "What's in a Name"] at Australian Screen Online Category:APRA Award winners Category:Fox8 shows Category:Showcase Australia shows Category:Australian drama television series Category:2004 Australian television series debuts Category:2007 Australian television series endings Category:2000s Australian television series Category:Television series by Southern Star Group Category:English-language television programs Category:Television shows set in New South Wales Category:2004 television series debuts Category:2007 television series endings